The Adventure of Butler Fluke
by Spacecoast8908
Summary: Fluke is a butler and must solve super secret mysteries.


The Adventures of Butler Fluke

Chapter 1: The case of the missing dog.

TUESDAY

"What time is it?" Fluke said groggily to himself. The clock read 9:30. "Crap I'm expected over at the Johnson's house in thirty minute!" Fluke hastily put on his best butler's outfit fluke arrived at the Johnson's house at 10:02. "You're two minute late!" Exclaimed Mr. Johnson. "Oh cut him some slack" said Mrs. Johnson. "Well he is late." grumbled Mr. Johnson to himself. "Oh don't mind him." said Mrs. Johnson. "It's alright Mrs. J" Fluke replied. "This house better be clean by the time we get back." Said Mr. Johnson. "Don't worry Mr. J, It'll be cleaner than a clean room by the time you're back." Fluke said. After a boring day of cleaning and butlering Fluke returned home.

WEDNESDAY

The next day Fluke got a call from the Johnson's. "Hello, this is Fluke." Fluke answered. "Hi Fluke this is Mrs. Johnson." "What's up?" Fluke asked. "Did you see Mr. Pickles when you were cleaning yesterday?" Mrs. Johnson queried. "Now that you mention it, no I didn't." "Well okay then, have a nice day Fluke."

The next day Fluke arrived at the Johnson's house punctually at 10:00. Fluke knocked on the door of the Johnson's house. A teary Mrs. Johnson opened the door. What's wrong Mrs. J?" Fluke asked. "Come inside dearie." Fluke entered the Johnson's mansion. "What Fluke exclaimed!" After Mrs. Johnson explained what happened. "What do you mean someone stole your dog?!" "I'm afraid it's true dear, and my husband thinks it's you." "I never would have done something like this." Fluke said defensively. "I believe you dear but I doubt my husband will." "Well I guess we'll just have to figure out who did it." Fluke proclaimed. "Really you'd do that?" Mrs. Johnson asked. "Of course Mrs. J, I'll do some research when I get home tonight."

Later that night Fluke went on the computer to find some clue as to who stole Mrs. Johnson's dog. Fluke searched "Dog thieves London" There was one article that stood out to Fluke. Fluke clicked on the link. It was a news page with the headline "Dog thieves a large" All the article said about the dog thieves was that they were an evil organization called "The Evil Dog Thieves of London" Fluke decided to find out more about said organization. Fluke found out that the leader's name was someone with the street name Rage. Fluke also found out that the organization's headquarters where in an abandoned pet store in The District. Fluke decided to pay them a visit in the morning.

THURSDAY

The next morning Fluke put on his coolest butler outfit. Fluke arrived at the abandoned pet shop later that day. Fluke approached the door and knocked. "Fluke" "Fluke" "Fluke" Fluke said as he knocked each time. A tall muscular man opened the door. "Who is it?" The man asked. "Hi I'm Fluke" Answered Fluke. "Leave" said the man bluntly. "But I have to talk to Rage!" Fluke whined. "Let him in." Said a slightly annoyed voice from inside the building. "Follow me." Said the man roughly. "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked a man that Fluke suspected was Rage. "I'm here because I think you may have stolen a dog I'm looking for." Replied Fluke. "When did it go missing?" Asked Rage. "Two days ago." Replied Fluke. "Impossible said Rage. "We haven't stolen a dog in months." "Come on!" Fluke exclaimed exasperatedly.

That night Fluke told Mrs. Johnson the news. "You better find the person soon, my husband is giving you till Sunday night to find who did it or else he'll have his cop friend arrest you." Said Mrs. Johnson. "This seems like an inside job" Said Fluke. "Who's been to your house between Monday morning and Tuesday night?" Fluke asked. "Let's see, Mr. and Mrs. Downing, A plumber, and are maid." Listed Mrs. Johnson. "It's the maid, it's always the maid!" yelled Fluke. "Oh wait, the maid is on vacation this week it couldn't have been him. Silly me." Mrs. Johnson said. "Can you give me the Downings' number and the plumbers work address?" Asked Fluke. "Of course." Replied Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson wrote down the Downings' number and the plumber's work address and handed them to Fluke.

FRIDAY

The next morning Fluke gave the Downings a call. "Hello" Answered Mr. Downing. "Hey Mr. Downing." Replied Fluke. "Ah, Fluke what can I do for you?" Asked Mr. Downing. (Mr. Downing owns Fluke's favorite bookstore) "Mr. Downing are you aware that the Johnson's dog was stolen recently?" Asked Fluke. "Yes I heard, very sad indeed, you don't think I have anything to do with it do you? Wondered Mr. Downing. "I'm reviewing possibilities Mr. Downing" Fluke explained. "My wife and I never left the company of the Johnsons, just ask them." Mr. Downing said. Fluke immediately called Mrs. Johnson to confirm what Mr. Downing had said. "Hi Mrs. Johnson I just got off the phone with Mr. Downing." "Really what did he say?" Asked Mrs. Johnson. "He said that he and his wife never left you and Mr. Johnson's sight. Replied Fluke. "True, except his wife left for a few minutes to use the restroom. So only he has an alibi." "I'll go check out the plumber tomorrow." Fluke told Mrs. Johnson.

Saturday

The next day Fluke went to the address that Mrs. Johnson gave her. Fluke arrived at the destination, except instead of a plumbing business Fluke found a random gas station. Fluke called Mrs. Johnson to tell her about the fake address. "Hello?" Mrs. Johnson answered. "Hey Mrs. J, the address you gave me for the plumber turned out to be a gas station." Fluke said. "What?!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed. "This is interesting" Mrs. Johnson said. "You should come over the plumbers coming over to do a follow up assessment. Fluke arrived at the Johnson's house. The plumbers van was in the parking lot. Fluke knocked on the front door. Mr. Johnson opened it eyeing fluke suspiciously. "Come in" Mr. Johnson" said. Fluke entered the Johnsons' house. "Can you go get some milk from the store please?" Mrs. Johnson asked her husband. "Sure whatever." Moaned Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson left to go to the store. "Let's go talk to the plumber" Mrs. Johnson suggested. The plumber was a rough looking man in his mid to late thirties. "Why was your address fake?" Fluke asked the plumber. "Because I need money and no one is going to hire a plumber that doesn't have an actual place to do business." The plumber defended. "What's this about anyway?" The plumber asked? The Johnsons' dog went missing and you're one of the few people that could've done it." Said Fluke. "But I'm allergic to dogs." "Prove it." Challenged Fluke. The plumber called his doctor and had him confirm the plumber's allergies to Fluke. I guess you're off the hook" Fluke said sadly. "So I guess that leaves Mrs. Downing." Said Mrs. Johnson. "Not quite." Replied Fluke. "Who do you have in mind?" Asked Mrs. Johnson. "Your husband."

SUNDAY

The next day Mrs. Johnson asked Fluke to come to her house. Fluke knew that Mr. Johnson was planning on having her arrested. Fluke arrived at the Johnson's house Fluke knocked. She heard a voice yell from inside "Come in". Fluke entered. "Stay where you are!" Shouted a strong looking police man. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Mr. Pickles." "Wait I know who did it!" "Who did it then." Mr. Johnson sneered. "You're wife!" Fluke proclaimed. "W-What p-preposterous" Stammered Mrs. Johnson. "Prove it" Demanded Mr. Johnson. "Follow me" Fluke said. Fluke led them to the Johnsons' room. "If I'm correct the dog should be in Mrs. Johnson's closet. "NO!" Shouted Mrs. Johnson. The police man shoved her aside. He opened the closet door and sure enough the dog was asleep inside muzzled so it couldn't bark. "H-how could you" Asked Mr. Johnson. "I'm so sorry" cried Mrs. Johnson you're under arrest Mrs. Johnson said the police man.

"Thank you for all you've done Fluke." Thanked Mr. Johnson. "You don't have to thank me just trying to help" Fluke replied. "Why did she do it anyway?" Asked Fluke. "Because she's always hated that dog. Replied Mr. Johnson. "What tipped you off that the dog was in the closet fluke?" asked Mr. Johnson. "Oh, while I was over there she kept sneaking glances at her room. "I still can't believe I trusted her." "It's okay Mr. J don't "ter"rier yourself up about it.

-FIN


End file.
